The present invention relates generally to an ergonomic computer monitor, and more specifically to a process and device affording automatic angular movement of the computer monitor.
Computers have become an integral part of work and leisure for millions of individuals. In addition to the more widely recognized carpal tunnel syndrome, the fixed posture associated with viewing a computer terminal similarly induces a variety of repetitive stress type injuries. Injuries associated with static posture viewing of a computer terminal include neck and back strain, and headaches. The prior art has recognized the usefulness of a computer monitor that is readily adjusted relative to its base to achieve a desired viewing angle. Exemplary of monitor viewing adjustment devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,812,638 and 5,589,849. However, the repetitive stress injuries associated with maintaining a fixed posture before a computer terminal has yet to be addressed. Thus, there exists a need for an ergonomic dynamic angle computer monitor.
A dynamic angle computer monitor includes a display supported by a base, with a joint intermediate between the display and the base, the joint having at least one angular movement degree of freedom. A drive element is secured to at least one of the aforementioned components and the operation of the drive element induces angular movement of the joint through a preselected angular movement rate.
A process for selectively controlling the viewing angle of a computer monitor includes energizing a drive element. A user input is then received with respect to the angular rate of change and total angular range to be circumscribed. A drive element is then engaged to urge a computer display to an angle relative to a supporting base.